An item may be identified as most closely matched to one or more known items. Such information may be helpful to determine whether a particular item resembles one or more known items. For example, an item that is listed for sale on a network-based marketplace may be identified as most closely matched to a known product from a catalogue of products. Improving the accuracy and efficiency of such identifications is a challenge to the present technology.